A brushless motor is used as a drive source in an electric-powered tool such as an impact driver. To meet the demands for small and high-output brushless motors, neodymium magnets are used in many cases as magnets for rotors. Additionally, a cooling fan is attached to a shaft of such a brushless motor. For example, see JP-A-2009-72889 and JP-A-2010-99823.